Moments Through Music
by Miss Junie
Summary: Music is one of those magical things that can create emotions, feelings, evoke memories, make you feel happy, sad, ecstatic, confused. Music is an important part of Artie and Tina's relationship, and how does it affect them? Both POV's.
1. Pilot

**Author's Note:** So here's the new idea! I'm taking the main songs from each Glee episode and showing Artie's and Tina's thoughts for them. They'll mostly be having about 10 for each song – bit less in this chapter though – and progressing the story of Glee. I would LOVE to hear opinions about this, because I know this is kind of a crazy idea, and if you guys don't like it, I can go back to a story-type idea. Cool? HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, sadly, STILL not mine.

* * *

Music is one of the most magical things that humans have ever created. It can evoke memories, feelings, emotions, perceptions, thoughts unlike most other things. It can create some of the most memorable moments for people, whether it's watching a loved one perform it, a wedding dance or walking down the aisle, a dance recital, a concert, a funeral, a bad day, a good day, the best day.

Before and after Artie and Tina joined Glee, there were many memorable moments created for the two of them through music. Artie had played guitar since he was 5, and he was one of the most talented guitar players she knew. Tina had been singing since she was 8, and although she didn't showcase her talent, she and Artie would have impromptu jam sessions where she would sing and he would play. When auditions for Glee came up, Artie knew he had to persuade her to join, and he did. There were many things they both discovered from the songs they played, and not all of them were really important, but they were definitely note-worthy.

The first song that the new Glee club played was _Sit Down You're Rocking The Boat. _

Artie

1. Rachel Berry has _no_ sense of humor. Come on, irony works everywhere else, it can't _not_ work with show choir.

2. He really had to let people know that they didn't need to push him with all their strength, otherwise he'd go flying into the wheel like he did. Although his knees took the brunt of it, it still kind of hurt.

3. "Jazz hands"? So _not_ his thing. He could do it sure, but _ouch_, his wrists ached.

4. Definitely let Tina push him during choreography, she was the only one who when she moved him that he didn't get pushed to the other side of the room.

5. He definitely needed to get another guy in Glee because he didn't think that being yelled at by Rachel was going to be conducive all the time.

Tina

1. Do _not_ trust Artie when he says there'll be no jazz hands in Glee club. Lies!

2. Do _not_ let anyone else push Artie. She knew he didn't realize she'd seen, but when the other group members pushed him, he'd ended up in the wall. She knew he couldn't feel his legs, but sooner or later he'd probably get pushed _out_ of his chair.

3. Rachel Berry was _definitely_ the diva of this club. The group definitely needed other males to join, because if she shouted at Artie _one_ more time...

4. She never thought she'd get to really know anyone else besides Artie, but Kurt and Mercedes were actually kind of cool.

5. She knew that Artie knew know that she couldn't resist his big blue puppy-dog eyes when he flashed them her way when trying to persuade her to join Glee club. Note to self, do _not_ look at his eyes when he's trying to persuade you to do something next.

* * *

The next song Glee club performed was _Don't Stop Believing._

Artie

1. Appropriate really. When he first had his accident, he was told "Don't stop believing, things could get better, you might be able to walk again."

2. Although Journey wasn't really popular too much now, they _definitely_ had some amazing songs.

3. _Definitely_ let Tina keep pushing him for rehearsals. When Mercedes had tried it, he'd ended up flung off the stage. As much as he liked her as a friend, he didn't like her enough to end up face-planting at every rehearsal. At least with Tina he knew that he could at least keep his bum planted in his chair.

4. Tina looked amazing when she smiled. Note to self, must increase the corniness of some jokes, definitely have to see that smile more often.

5. Finn Hudson wasn't actually a bad singer surprisingly, maybe Glee club stood a chance. Small yes, but they at least had a chance.

Tina

1. _Don't Stop Believing_ was one of her all-time favorite songs, so she was thrilled they got to perform it. She never stopped believing in anything, and knew that things could always get better.

2. Speak up a _lot_ faster when Finn Hudson asked you to do something, his attention span wasn't too long.

3. She had to keep running in front of people when choreography showed someone else to be pushing Artie's wheelchair. Mercedes had accidentally pushed him off the stage by accident, and though he had reassured everyone he was fine, she saw the winces he made when he thought no one was looking. Also, keep his spare glasses somewhere handy in case his broke like they almost did. Thank _gosh_ he always had that spare screwdriver to fix his lens back in his glasses like he usually did.

4. Although red wasn't her favorite color, she didn't look _awful_ in it like she thought previously. Although she would _not _be going for the ruffles like Kurt's had.

5. Someday, she would have to thank Artie for making her join.

* * *

So what did we think? Did you guys like it? Reviews = love!


	2. Showmance

**Author's Note:** Wow, thank you SO much to those of you who already reviewed/favourite/alerted it! You guys are amazing, and I hope everyone had an amazing New Years! This is a bit different than most stories, hopefully you like the set-up, as always, I love to hear your thoughts! Happy 2010 everyone!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still NOT mine. Anyone know I way I can get it to be?

* * *

_Le Freak_

Artie

1. It wasn't that he didn't like disco, sure, disco had its place, but performing that song in front of the entire school to entice people to join? He wasn't too sure this would work out.

2. Also, on that note, most of the Glee members were considered freaks  
already, would singing a song called Le Freak really be the most appropriate? Slushie facials here we come!

3. He had to give kudos to John Travolta. These hands were a lotharder than they looked.

Tina

1. What is with the hands?! Seriously, never trust Artie when he tells you there isn't going to be hand motions.

2. She trusted Mr. Schue a lot more than Sandy Richardson – hell, who wouldn't? - but singing _Le Freak_ in front of a crowd who already thought they were a bunch of freaks? She thought he may be a tad bit disillusioned. The slushie facials they would surely receive though would probably inform of their true situation though.

3.  
She didn't really have a problem with disco, but probably not the time to mention it while under the possibility of actually performing it.

* * *

_Push It_  
Artie

1. Well, it was better than _Le Freak_. He guessed. At least there wasn't really jazz hands, or John Travolta hands.

2. Rachel Berry might just be saving their butts. He figured it had to be better than the  
embarrassment of _Le Freak_, but who would have thought this would have come from Rachel Berry?

3. He never knew his cheeks could turn that bright a red from embarrassment. When Rachel had first suggested the song, he wasn't that too familiar with the song, so had agreed out of necessity out of not embarrassing themselves further with _Le Freak_. But when he actually heard what the lyrics were talking about, and she showed them the choreography for the dance, wow, he was seriously worried that he wouldn't turn back to his regular color.

4. He got to see a new side of Tina. When Rachel assigned them partners Tina had instantly glued herself to his side. They always worked best together, and any assignment they did, they did together, so figured they might as well do dance together too. It helped that Rachel had told them they were going to be partnered with a person of the opposite gender as well, so perfect! When Rachel had actually shown them what they were going to do though, i.e. miming sex on-stage, Tina had turned to Artie with a horrified expression and turned bright red. He did exactly the same thing, and when they both saw each other's expressions, they started laughing hysterically. He  
had never known she could turn that shade of red. Where was a camera when you needed it?

5. Tina Cohen-Chang had a) a nice butt, and b) was actually a pretty good dancer. Starting off on point a, he was a guy, and a teenager, hormonal, so he couldn't help looking every so often. Especially seeing as how he was on the perfect level to see an inordinate amount of butts. He tried to keep his head up as much as he could, but his  
neck hurt. When Rachel told him that he would have to smack Tina's butt, he about  
fell out of his chair in embarrassment. He flushed bright-red again, and started stuttering about a different possible movement in choreography. She was his best friend, best friends did not slap each others butts. Unless, of course you were football players and both guys and just won a game...scratch that, besides the point.  
You did not slap your best friend' butt, no matter how good it looked.

6. He also discovered that Tina Cohen-Chang was definitely a friend worth hanging on to if he hadn't realized it before – he definitely had, but it was good reinforcement! – friends who let you slap their butts, and miming sex with you, and then still being friends with you after and laughing hysterically about it? Definitely worth hanging on to.

7. He definitely would have to thank Rachel Berry at some point as well, because by the looks of things, his growing romantic feelings for his best friend might be being returned by the shy blushes she was giving him when they were practicing the moves. Maybe this song could finally be the thing to push their relationship from best friends to romantic best friends? He might have to start dropping suggestions to Rachel about song choices if this kept going on.

8. Although he wasn't too upset with the choreography or singing of the song, denim blue was _not_ one of his best colors. He wasn't into fashion like Kurt was, he just had a standard wardrobe, but he could safely say that denim blue wasn't really his best look.

9. Ditto with the headband. Worked for some people, but he didn't think he was quite one of those said people.

10. "All you fly people get up and dance, _dance_ I said, _holla!"_ might have to be incorporated into his vocabulary more often if that meant he got Tina to laugh again like she did. The first time he had said it, he got it mixed up, and said "Ola" instead of "Holla" for which he was being teased mercilessly by them. Not that he minded if he got to see that huge smile of Tina's again.

Tina

1. _Push It_, in a crowd full of teenagers, who already thought they were losers. Well, it was better than _Le Freak_, but marginally. And hey, no jazz hands! So, she had to give it kudos for _that_ at least.

2. It might actually be good having Rachel in the club. Sure, she was a bit of a pain in the butt, a bit of a drama Queen, but at least thanks to her they wouldn't have to perform _Le Freak_ in front of the school, which would _probably_ be worse.

3. She never knew that Artie could turn the exact shade of a tomato. Interesting. When Rachel had suggested the song, she knew it was a bit...raunchy. But when she introduced the choreography...hold on. When she saw Artie's face though, it was worth doing anything to see that. Priceless. She didn't think he realized, but his whole face, ears, neck were beet-red, and his mouth dropped open. She wouldn't have been surprised to have seen his glasses fog up with the amount of heat he was probably radiating. Hmm, at least she had this dirt on him, now that he knew his puppy-dog eye trick worked on her.

4. She knew Artie was the best friend she'd ever had, and this was only reinforced when Rachel introduced the choreography to them individually. Another guy would probably have just been plain awkward with it and made it painful for both of them, or an idiot like Jacob would really have tried something with her. Artie, being the perfect gentleman had laughed with her hysterically for a good couple of minutes, and then made a joke of it all. So even though she basically had to mime having sex with him, and he had to slap her butt, it wasn't such a big deal, because she knew that he wasn't trying anything weird with her, and they were such good friends that they were able to joke about stuff like that. Not to say she hadn't caught him eying her butt though, but he was a teenage boy, and on the same eye-level with her butt, so she just pretended not to see.

5. Seriously Rachel, butt-slap? What was going through that girl's head? Although, she had to admit it did produce quite a reaction when they performed it, so she had to give Rachel kudos for that. And Artie Abrams was adorable when he tried to act "fly." When he had first heard his line during rehearsal and said "Hello" in Spanish, instead of "Holla," they had all laughed hysterically – including Artie – and he blushed adorably again. It just made her realize what a great person he was, and how lucky she was that she got to see the real side of him. And how adorable he was while being "fly."

6. She also discovered that Artie had even more of a sense of humour than she originally thought. They'd been friends for at least 5 years, but friends of the opposite gender didn't really discuss sex too much. What made him her best friend though, was that they could talk about that kind of stuff if needed. Not that they had, but she knew it was a possibility if they ever needed too (why would she need to she didn't know), but she knew the option was there. She also loved him for making them laugh so much when practicing something that should have been incredibly awkward.

7. She would _definitely_ have to thank Rachel Berry at some point for this insane choreography. As much as it was embarrassing, she had learned a bit more about herself and Artie, and their friendship. She had been developing more romantic feelings for Artie for a long while, and this ridiculous choreography might have helped a little. She had noticed his shy blush when Rachel had first introduced them to the routine, and how he had talked to her about it, and tried to make her feel as comfortable as possible. She had also noticed his eyes lingering quite a bit on her butt occasionally (as mentioned previously), but let it slide. What she most liked though, was his concern for her, and wanting to make sure it was ok with her. When a guy of his age didn't try to take advantage of a situation like that, _definitely_ a guy worth holding on to.

8. There _was_ such a thing as too much blue. She had blue jeans on, a blue shirt, and blue streaks in her hair. She had to laugh at Artie's expression though when Kurt had told him he looked "Absolutely delightful in denim blue." Artie wasn't really a fan of denim blue as a shirt. He liked jeans somewhat, but as a shirt? Not really. And it made her laugh how she knew that little fact. Also, where was a camera when you needed it? She also knew for a fact that she wasn't likely to get Artie to wear a headband again, but he just looked so cute!

9. Crawling across the floor _hurt._ When you saw it in movies, it didn't look too bad, and the people doing it (i.e. Dirty Dancing perhaps?) didn't seem to mind it. But real life, get knee pads next time! Perhaps she should suggest it to Rachel sometime?

10. Artie had the most amazing smile while blushing. She definitely had to see that face again. Now all she needed was to figure out how to _get_ him to blush. Well, even when he didn't, he had the most incredible smile all by itself.

* * *

So do we actually like the list idea? I think I might be splitting up some episodes because there's a different amount of songs that relate to Tina and Artie in both, so we'l see. Reviews = love!


	3. Acafellas

**Author's Note:** Wow, this one was CRAZY to write, because as I'm sure you guys know, there are pretty much NO songs in this episode that Artie and Tina are in. Sad, I know. So, I'm using my artistic license to some degree in this chapter. Cool? Also, _Bust Your Windows_ also goes to the end of the episode. Also, thank you SO much to all of you guys who reviewed/favourite/alerted, it really make's my day!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but I'm trying to persuade people to work on that for me.

* * *

_Rehab_

Artie

1. This doesn't really bode well that the first person we see is barfing into a can, and telling us this guy is a monster. _Why_ did Rachel have to tell Mr. Schue he was bad at choreography?

2. We need more people. Vocal adrenaline is _huge._ And they're great singers, and dancers. Damnit.

3. Well, at least Tina's along with us on this trip, and I guess it kind of seems that the girls are bonding somewhat. Good or bad thing?

4. Form-fitting sweaters to the knee? What on _earth_ are those?

5. This guy gives me the heebie-jeebies.

Tina

1. Barfing into a can and telling us this guy is a monster? Are we sure we've come to the right place? And why are we hiring a monster? If there is jazz hands, Artie is going to get a _serious_ talking too.

2. Oh my gosh, this club is _huge._ But, don't get me wrong, their singing was amazing, but I think we've got more spirit. They all seem terrified and not wanting to do it. At least in Glee everyone (well, we're not sure about the Cheerios), but everyone else really _wants_ to be there.

3. Artie looks confused. Well, he is talking to Kurt, and knowing Kurt, they're probably talking about fashion. Artie Abrams + fashion = not good. He gets somewhat confused by that world pretty easily, and he's more the suspenders and sweater vests type. And does it look good? _Yes!_

4. As much as I dearly love Kurt, I will agree with his Dad that form-fitting sweaters to the knee aren't a good look for _anyone._ Not that I'm going to tell him this to his face, because that will probably knock my fashion sense in his mind for all of eternity. _Internalize form-fitting knee sweaters are good, internalize form-fitting knee sweaters are good, internalize form-fitting knee sweaters are awful, damn!_

5. This guy is creepy. _Why_ do we have to hire him? And at $8000? I can think of a lot better things I'd like to do with that money!

* * *

_Bust Your Windows_

Artie

1. Car-wash? Really. In the movies they do it with everyone in bathing suits. All I can say is thank _gosh_ this isn't the movies. Although it would be nice to see Tina in a bathing..._stop it brain! _

2. I really should have brought a rain-jacket. Although Tina's really good at wheeling me round, this squeegee isn't the easiest thing to use, and I've got water and soap all over me. I think I may have to change into the slushie-repair clothing kit after this. Although, a lot of water keeps coming from _behind_ me. This Cheerios may be helping us raise a lot of money, but I don't know how they're getting the cars clean when the water keeps going on _me._ And, Tina's a bit wet as well, well it is a car-wash. To the cleaning!

3. Hang on, Mercedes just threw a rock through Kurt's front window? What just happened there? Well, they have been hanging out a lot lately, and she has been giving him those goo-goo eyes. I thought Kurt was gay though...well, that's none of my business. I wonder what happened though, those guys seemed to be pretty good friends? I don't think Tina would ever do that to our car, but who knows with girls? Who am I kidding? She wouldn't do that anyway, and if she did, would I really care that she did it? Nope. Good thing or bad thing?

4. I'm cut because I'm not trying hard enough at _walking?_ Is this guy for real?

5. Mercedes is on a diet? Rachel should get a nose-job? Finn is freakishly tall? Who on _earth_ does this guy think he is?!

6. I couldn't describe the feeling inside me when Tina said she'd quit because of what Dakota said to me. Tina had joined the club because she knew I wanted too, and I wanted _her_ too, but she loved it. For her to quit for me...the feeling was indescribable.

7. The Glee club was a lot closer than I thought. For us all to walk out, and Rachel to fire the guy spoke a lot for her. We knew that she wanted our club to be the best, but for her to fire the guy for us, and maybe _not_ be the best, showed she'd matured a lot since the beginning, and how much we all meant to each other.

8. Joining Glee was definitely the right choice. We all needed each other, and no matter the scheming of different people, we were stuck together by the social hierarchy of our school, but that didn't mean we had to fight each other, quite the opposite. We didn't _have_ to stick together, but we did, because that's the type of people we are. We accept everyone no matter who they are because we all have value and we need to deal with that. Tina didn't have to be friends with me, the kid in the wheelchair, and Finn didn't need to befriend us, but we all did. Because that's the type of people we are.

Tina

1. A car-wash? Obviously they don't know how much I hate mud and dirt. But, it made me laugh, because Artie does, so he asked me to push him around and he could squeegee the cars. It made me laugh to realize that he asked me to do that so I didn't have to let everyone know how much mud scared me, and didn't mock me for it. So instead, he showed me how much of an amazing person he is yet again, and we're making it a team effort.

2. Although that doesn't stop me from occasionally flicking him with water. The mud keeps getting on him, so I keep trying to wash it off without him noticing. Although it would be slightly better if I wasn't so clumsy...well, at least we have the slushie-free clothing set, we'll just change after. _Oops_, I just spilt the entire bucket ever him. _Run!_

3. What is going on with Mercedes and Kurt? And she just put a brick through his car window. This can_not_ be good. Would I ever put a brick through Artie's windshield if he told me he was in love with someone else? Probably not, I'd feel like my whole world collapsed and wouldn't have the ability to do that. I'd probably go and become a hermit.

4. When Dakota cut Artie from Glee because he wasn't trying hard enough to _walk_, he had no idea of how close he came to me kicking his scrawny butt to the ground. _No one_ messes with Artie while I'm here. I'd already started moving unconsciously towards him, but Artie grabbed my hand and made me look at him. I realized Dakota wasn't worth the energy it would take, and slowly, I smiled at Artie, and told Dakota that if Artie wasn't going to be in Glee, neither would I. I absolutely loved Glee since Artie had bargained with me to join, but if it was Artie or Glee, I would take Artie anyday.

5. This guy was _crazy_. Telling Mercedes she had to go on a diet of just coffee, telling Finn he was freakishly tall, telling Rachel she needed a nose job....this guy needs a reality check.

6. Rachel was a lot better person than I originally thought. She's all about being the best, and I can understand that. I don't necessarily agree with that philosophy, but I know she does. For her to fire Dakota, knowing that he's the best person to help us out, and with him we would have a guaranteed chance of placing, but kicking him out because of him kicking us out...that took guts. It also took a lot of courage to do that, and conviction that we could win without him. It also showed me how much we as people meant to her, and not just winning. Rachel was definitely warming up to us.

7. It also showed me how much Glee club had changed our lives. Previously, it had just been me and Artie together, not that I'm complaining, I had my best friend by my side no matter what. We were friends with other people, but not the way we were with each other. When we joined Glee, we became close friends with each other, and we were there for each other to depend on. I was so happy that we now had other friends, not for me, but for Artie. No matter how much he tried to hide it, I know how much he hurt when people put him down and rejected him out of hand. Now he had other friends beside me that could show him how much of an amazing person he was, and that you didn't need the use of your legs to be an incredible person.

8. It also showed me how right Artie was...yet again. Glee was a bit difficult yes (jazz hands! Accursed things), but was it worth it? Yes. We had bonded together in our own group, and we would support each other no matter what. That's the reality when you're in our position. You don't _have _to form bonds with other people out of necessity, you form bonds because you _choose_ to, and that's what makes it last. We all knew each most of each other's little quirks, and accepted each other regardless of that. That's what made us different, and what made us the type of people, and friends we were. Would I change that for anything? Nope.

* * *

Sorry for the short-ness! It was definitely difficult to write these characters in this chapter, because they're pretty much NOT in any of these songs. Hopefully you guys liked it though, and I promise definitely MORE for next chapter! Also, reviews = love. Love, Swimnsail.


	4. Preggers

**Author's note:** Wow, I think this is the longest chapter yet! Woo! Haha. Hopefully you guys like it, there are a couple of Glee references, let me know if you catch them :) I must apologize for the long delays in between, University is back and demanding I work, so I'm trying to catch a few minutes to update! As always, happy reading and writing, and I love to hear from you guys! **Also, most of you will probably have read this, but it was missing some formatting, so thanks to the people who caught it!**

**Disclaimer:** No, STILL not mine. Anyone know how I can change this?

* * *

_Single Ladies_

Artie

1. I _really_ have to get Kurt a present for showing me this, what did I do to deserve such a fantastic friend/one who loves filming videos?

2. Tina doesn't know that I know this. Should I tell her now that I know it, or not? I'm thinking she's probably going to be a bit embarrassed, so I'll pretend like I don't know.

3. Or, she could find out when Kurt asks me in front of everyone how I liked it. Damnit all. Could I look _any_ more like a tomato, really? I'm starting to think that every-time anything happens that I don't want to react too, all my blood from my leg's just jumps up to my face. I need to figure out a way to stop this from happening, or try to get something that would hide it when I blush. Maybe, I can't believe I'm saying this, but make-up? Don't girls use something? Maybe I could ask Kurt...on seconds thought, he would probably just ask me the next day in front of everyone how it worked, scratch it. Next time that happens, I'll just pretend something shocking is going on behind them, and really away super fast when they're looking. Note to self, look into the possibility of getting an engine on my chair...tehe.

4. But on that note of whether I liked it, I would first like to acknowledge the fact that I have never seen Tina wear anything _remotely_ like that. Would I love to start suggesting that she should? Yes, after all, I _am_ a male teenager. But could I, bearing in mind she's my best friend, and the girl I have had a crush on since oh, I don't know, 3 years ago? Um, that would be a big fat, resounding NO.

5. And, I'm not going to admit it again if anyone asks me, but that song is _ridiculously _catchy. "If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it, oh oh oh, oh oh oh," _stop it brain!_

6. I don't think that Kurt may be getting a present from me now, but I'm definitely going to have to figure out how he managed to get Tina to wear that. Such information might be useful for future reference, I already have the "big, blue eyes ," trick, but she knows about that, I need something new! This guy must be a secret genius.

7. The look on her face when Kurt asked me though was priceless. Even though we _are_ best friends, there are some things we don't necessarily discuss. I mean, with that whole "Push It" number, we kind of had to discuss the whole me-slapping-her-butt, and miming all that crazy stuff, but we kept it strictly in the friendish-zone. I mean, I love the girl, but there's no way I'm going to admit that and possibly ruin said friendship. But, I digress, there are still things, that mysterious, elusive thing known as "Girl Talk," that funnily enough, can only be conducted by girls, and not a boy and a girl. As much as we feel comfortable with each other, we're not about to start talking about what clothing we wear so that we can attract the attention of the hot guy sitting across from us, or the hot girl. But seriously, 'hot,' it makes it sound as though they've got a fever. Somebody should really write an ode to old Billy Shakespeare and the loss of the English language.

8. On that note though, I've got to admit it's nice seeing Tina with some girl friends. As stated before many many times, we're best friends, but there are still some things that you just don't discuss with friends of the opposite gender. I know if it was something desperate, she'd talk to me, but for general stuff, it's nice to know she's got someone besides me to talk too.

9. Although I would _love_ to figure out exactly what they _are_ talking about. Who on earth is this mysterious Edward person they keep talking about, and something about Twilight? The rest of the girls seem really into it, but Tee just keeps getting this kind of, disgusted look on her face. Note to self, ask someone to ask Kurt what it is, so hopefully it doesn't get back to me. But who? There's not exactly that many of us...dilemma.

10. Also, what's with everyone wanting to slap Tina's butt lately? I mean, first it started off with that whole "Push It" thing where Rachel wanted me to slap her butt. But, really, why would you want to slap someone's butt in the first place? But anyways,I digress, and then when Kurt's Dad asked if Tina or Brittany was his girlfriend and he smacked Tina's butt. Am I miss something here? Everyone suddenly seems fascinated with it for some reason, perhaps I can start wheeling behind her so people wouldn't be so tempted...but then I'd probably run into her by accident. Maybe give her ride's on my wheelchair so people wouldn't see it? Hang on, why am I thinking so much about her butt?! _Shut up brain!!!_

Tina

1. It is official, Kurt suckered me into doing the "Single Ladies," dance. Don't get me wrong, I'm still a Beyonce fan, but me in high heels wearing a unitard? And yet it somehow happened. I blame the fact that Kurt knows my secret weakness, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. Good thing I've hidden that from Artie otherwise I would be in _serious _trouble. I would do just about _anything_ for them, within reason. And how can you resist him? Really, he's just so nice, and him and Brittany make such a cute combination.

2. And it also helps that this song is _ridiculously_ catchy, "If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it, oh oh oh." Although, it does hinder things somewhat say, when you're trying to write a Spanish test and that's all you're humming in your head.

3. What is with everyone and slapping my butt lately? First Rachel wanted Artie to smack it during that "Push It" thing, and then Kurt pretending to his Dad that I'm his girlfriend, but "not exclusive" yet, wow, _way_ to make a good first impression Tina! But seriously, have I got a sticker on my butt or something that says "Slap Here" with an arrow? I'm starting to think there may be a conspiracy going on..

4. And I mean, it's not as though it's really going to get out that we did the video. Not that there's anything wrong with it. It's not a weird video or anything, just something that I wouldn't want necessarily broadcasted in front of the entire school, or Glee Club, where someone might see it who may happen to be my best friend.

5. I'm starting to think I did something wrong to the universe at birth. Seriously. Because if not, why does all this stuff keep happening?! So, that person who shall be named Kurt (note to future self, do _not_ believe his lies!!), told me that we would be the only ones to see that video, and that he may potentially post it on youtube, but under a false name, and it would only be allowed to be viewed by his friend in Brazil on there. Despite that promise (lies, all lies!), I walked into Glee Club today to find Artie, Kurt, and Brittany there watching something on his videophone. None of them had noticed that I was there because I'm a pretty quiet person, and I'll admit it freely, I was being extra quiet so that I could see what they were looking at. And what were they looking at do you ask? The video!!!!!!!!!!! Lies Kurt, lies!!!!!!!

6. Although all their faces when they realized they had been caught were hilarious. Artie was beet-red, Kurt was saying it was 'for my own good.' How does Kurt figure that by the way? What good does it do for me having that broadcasted? I really need to figure out what's going on inside his head at some point.

7. And now Artie knows. And he's seen me in a unitard, which is basically a bathing suit, since it's so short! I mean, not that I have a problem with my body per se, but wearing something that revealing in front of my best friend who I have had a crush on forever has _seen _that? That's it, I'm becoming a hermit. If you would like to contact me, please forward all my mail to my parents, because I won't be reading it. Hence, the hermitdom. Bye world!

8. Just before a leave, a few last notes though. Kurt owes me SO many Reese's pieces right now, it's not even funny. It'd probably just be cheaper to buy me the company actually, should I suggest it to him? No, just let him buy me all that chocolate and peanut-buttery goodness...mmmm.

9. But hang on, if you're a hermit, that means no access to buy Reese's goodness, and definitely no human contact. Maybe I'll just be a hermit over the weekend or something. Maybe even a day, we'll see. But, looking on the brightside, at least Kurt didn't choreograph 'Jazz Hands' into the routine, so there is that one positive for him.

10. Awww, scratch hermitdom. Too much of a hassle, and even though its _mortifying_, at least Artie owes me something now. Ha! Perfect idea! Next time he tries to get me to do something I don't want using that huge, goofy, perfect smile and big blue eyes, I'll just remind him of this, and that he owes me big time! Wow, I'm a genius! Tehehe.

* * *

_Tonight_

Artie

1. Does Rachel have to storm out _every single time?_ She's such a drama Queen, and she's really getting on my last nerves! She better watch out that her toes don't accidentally get caught under my wheels.

2. I mean seriously, Tina just got her _first_ solo, and Rachel has to spoil it by going and storming out. When was she elected the only female singer in this Club? If I missed that, we definitely have about 5 female's not needed here! She needs to learn how to let other people have a chance at things!

3. She's had a 'deep, personal connection to this role since the age of 4,'?? Who on earth _is _this girl? As much as she helped us out last week with that idiot Sandy, she better realize that she's treading on a _lot_ of toes right now. We've accepted her yeah, but obviously we're closer to some people in the club than others. Tee is a _lot_ closer to me than she ever will be, so she better cool the heck down before she tries that again!

4. And then Tina gave up her solo, and that was one of the things that Artie loved about Tina. Not that she was a quitter, far from it, she was always looking out for other people. She knew that if she kept that solo than there was no way that Rachel would stay in the club, and they wouldn't have any chance of winning, and then Glee Club would be over. She was always looking out for everyone else, and knew that to keep Rachel in she would have to sacrifice something that she had worked hard for and wanted. It was one of the things that Artie loved about her the most, that she was always looking out for him and other people, not that he often used it, because he didn't want to do that to her, but knowing he had that option was incredible.

5. It also made him appreciate Mr. Shue a bit more as well. He knew better than anyone how much trouble Glee would be in if they didn't place, and yet he didn't take the easy way out and take Tina's solo away from her. He realized that even though Rachel may be a slightly better singer for that song, the club wasn't just about her, and it wasn't fair for her to try and take solos away from other people. Tina _so_ owed him for getting her to join.

Tina

1. Wow, that's all I can say. In addition to the craziness of the whole "Single Ladies," I then get my own solo, and then Rachel get's annoyed because she's had a 'deep, personal connection to the role since age 4." Really, what did I do universe? I'm starting to think someone up there _really_ has a problem with me. I bet it's karma.

2. I really wish she hadn't stormed out though, because then everyone was looking at me sympathetically. This is the first solo I've been given (thanks Mr. Shue for announcing that! No, really.) and then Rachel storms out, and everyone looks at me sadly beause Rachel's ruined my 'big moment.' Honestly, I'm made of stronger stuff people! It's going to take more than that to make me sad, although I still wish peoople would stop giving me those "I'm SO sorry glances."

3. It still makes me laugh at how much even after all the crap that Artie gets for putting up with me (sometimes I'm concerned I may have forced his hand into being my best friend), he still cares for me. He looked like a fish after Rachel made her big speech and although we're all ok with Rachel, I could tell he was _really_ annoyed with her. More annoyed than when she said about the irony of giving "Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat,' to the 'boy in a wheelchair." And when he tugged my hand to sit next to him after she said that and told me not to worry and her toes would soon have to be as quick as her mouth at dodging his wheelchair? It reminded me just how lucky I am to have him.

4. But seriously, who has 'deep, personal connections' at the age of 4? I know at the age of 4 I was happily playing with stuffed toys and reading books with my parents. _Not_ creating connections with a person on tv!

5. It also made me realize how great a teacher Mr. Shue is. I know I'm not the best singer, yes, I did join Glee but that doesn't mean I'm the next Katy Perry. But the fact that he gave me a chance? Speaks a hell of a lot. It's not about being the best, it's about doing your best. And don't get me wrong, I tried to give up the solo, because I know without Rachel we're probably not going to win. But he didn't accept it no matter what I tried to say, and maybe it'll turn out? Who knows. But what I know now is that karma may be around to kick my butt, but I've got friends who'll help me deal with it.


	5. Rhodes Not Taken

**Author's note:** Well hey! Sorry to be lacking ffor the update for so long, I've had quite a few things on my plate, and am actually write this during class, since it is useless anyways. But, here it is finally! Hope you enjoy, and PLEASE remember to review. So many people are reading this, and so few comments. It only takes a seconf of your time, and even if you really don't like it, just let me know! Love, Swimnsail.

**Disclaimer:** Really? Let's look back at the previous chapters.

* * *

_Maybe this Time_

Artie

1. What on earth is wrong with Quinn? She keeps running out to throw up. I really hope she doesn't have anything and passes it on to us. Being sick sucks, but being sick when you're in a wheelchair, and can't really get anywhere fast due to running into people makes for a not gret combination.

2.. What is Mr. Schue thinking?! Sure, April can sing, but she's at least 10 years older than us! Much as I appreciate the effort to keep Glee club together, shouldn't we just work on getting Rachel back?

3. Why is Kurt holding aa stack of magazines? And why is he smelling so weird, and looking so odd? And just throwing up on Miss Pillsbury...uh oh.

4. Something is definitely weird. The football players are all hanging around her now,a and she tried to stop me. Ok, wheeling to bathroom. She can't follow me in there. Can she?

5. How does Puck know Quinn's pregnant? Well, that sure explains a lot. But, she's the "Queen of the Chastity Ball!" How did that happen? Well, I mean, obviously, it's pretty obvious _how_ it happened. But, it's just crazy, because it's Quinn. Chastity Ball. Head Cheerio. Must go, have to check that the Earth is still rotating on it's axis.

Tina

1. As much as Rachel was annoying, and Quinn used to be god-awful, I've kind of got used to them both. But Rachel leaving and Quinn taking over "Don't Stop Believing." It's kind of crazy. It just doesn't sound right without Rachel. Don't get me wrong, Quinn's voic is pretty amazing, but still. It just doesn't sound, or feel right.

2. And speaking of Quinn, what's with all the up-chucking lately? I hope she's going to be ok. And I really hope she hasn't got something that's going to get passed around. I was sick last month damnit!

3. And what is up with April tying to teach us to carry things between our thighs. Oh...that's whats up. Weird. Why not just buy it? Definitely save a lot of effort. But, I guess it's the thought that counts of trying to teach us something. I'll agree that she can stay, but no way am I going to do that. I won't tell her that though, sometimes, honesty is _not_ the best policy.

4. What on earth is up with Kurt? He never looks so...unkempt. Well, unkempt for him anyways. And he looks as though he hasn't slept all night. What's up with Bambi? Oh no...

5. Oh, well that would explain what's up with Quinn. I'll admit, did _not_ expect that one coming. I mean, she's the head of the celibacy club for heavens sake! But, how on earth did Puck figure that out? Weird.

* * *

  
_Last Name_

Artie

1. Well, I have another role to add to my continuing repertoire: cowboy. Yup, that's right. A cowboy, in a wheelchair. Excuse me while I go laugh for awhile!

2. Ok, well not just me I'm laughing at, but everybody! Much as I love all music, cowboy's just have that ability to make me laugh no matter who it is. It's just one of those weird things. And a pink cowgirl outfit? I haven't laughed that hard in awhile. Not since Tina discovered she'd have to wear pink for her Moher's party the other night. Ok, I'll admit, that experience definitely trumps this one. But still, pretty damn hilarious!

3. And what was with that whole honking thing with Kurt, and then trying to kiss Puck? I'm guessing drunk...again. Definitely not one of Mr. Schue's greates ideas.

4. But, I've got to admit. The audience definitly loved it. Even with April drunk as a skunk. Much as I loved performing and love being in Glee, it just doesn't feel right (and I can't believe I'm saying this), without Rachel. She completed the craziness that makes up this group.

5. And then she came back. I was pretty positive she was going to crack soon. How could she not? I know she liked the play because she was the lead, but I know what she means. Nothing feels as good as your friends. Not a solo, not the best job in the world, nothing makes you feel as good as having people by your side you know you can count on no matter what.

Tina

1. Seriously, _cowboy outifts?!_ I'd like to know who was in charge of picking these outfits! I _specifically _told Kurt and Mercedes not to pick cowboy outfits! Why?!?!

2. Although, it isn't as bad as the dress my Mom made me wear the other night to her dinner party. Pink. Bright. Pink. With ruffles. Shudder.

3. Where on earth is April? Oh, there she is. Honking Kurt's noise, and oh, there we go, trying to kiss Puck. Why, oh why, is she drunk, _again?_ If she falls over in the middle of the performance, how are we going to make it look as though we intended that to happen? I think we need to talk strategy, just in case.

4. I'll admit, I didn't think you would get me to say this anytime remotely in the near future, but here goes. I miss Rachel. She brought that extra crazy factor to the group, tryinig to get us to be our best. And yes, it drove us all crazy. Just as Kurt's 'fashion tips' drove us crazy. And Finn's airhead drove us crazy. And Puck's slushies. It just feels wrong without her.

5. But you can't keep the Gleeks down for long! You can take the Gleek out of the club, but you can't take the club out of the Gleek! Our family circle of craziness is complete. And I know what she means about friends. And I'm going to have to tell everyoen soon, just not yet. I can't lose them all so soon after I've just found them. I can't.

* * *

_Somebody to Love_

Artie

1. How can anyone _not_ love Queen? "We Are The Champions," "We Will Rock You," "Fat Bottom Girls," classics. Nothing else to be said. Freddie Mercury was a genius.

2. Mr. Schue was right, we didn't need April. Sure, she was a good singer, but we've got something more special than that. That feeling of being an outcast, and finally finding a place to belong. We've all found that place to belong, and we've become a family. We've got the funny, but completely clueless Uncle figure, Finn, and the Uncle who tries to pretend he's the cool one but is really a softie, Puck. We've got Rachel as the crazy kid, and Brittany as the clueless Aunt, and a whole host of crazy other relations. But you now what? None of us would have it any other way.

3. I need to get Tina to smile more often. I mean, she smiles, she's got a whole collection. The nervous smile, the "Artie-you're-a-dork-smile," the "get-me-the-hell-out-of-here," smile, and the last one I love, that secret smile she sends to me when she doesn't see me looking. There's too many more to mention, but those are my favourite ones. But that smile? It's in a category all by itself. It's small, genuine, and her eyes are shining with a lot of emotions, of which I know most. She's been my best friend for so long it'd be hard _not_ to know. The others though, I'm slightly afraid to identify, just in case I'm wrong. But this smile is definitely my favourite, it's perfect.

4. I'm pretty sure that Brittany just had something going on with Puck. And I'm also almost _positive_ that Rachel has got it going on for Finn again. Whodathunk that Glee club would have this much drama? But, you've got to love it, because it's part of us.

5. As much as I love this song, and as much as I love Queen, I do have to disagree with the lyrics somewhat. I've already found someone to love. The question is, does that someone love me? I think there's a chance, judging by those glances she keeps giving me when she doesn't realize I'm looking.

Tina

1. As much as people think I'm a goth, and ergo, love punk music, I don't. I mean sure, it has its good points, just like any other music genre, but just because I dress a certain way doesn't mean I only stick to one type of music. Now that that particular rant is over, let me get to what I'm actually meaning here. Queen _rocks!_ Fat Bottom Girls, We Are the Champions, Sombody to Love. Definitely have to say that Freddie Mercury is one of the best singers of all time!

2. Mr. Schue was definitely right about April. As much as she was a good singer, we don't need her. And really, what was with that whole carrying-things between your thighs? I definitely have the money to buy things, and although I don't need to get them, if I wanted to get them, I would use money, so I wouldn't have to go to a thing called _jail!_ But, it was definitely worth getting her in, just to show us how strong we are as a team.

3. Something looks to be a-happening between Brittany and Puck. But, I mean, it's Brittany. As much as I love that girl dearly, she isn't the brightest, and she'd smile at anyone who told her nice things. Must distract her! Possibly another Beyonce dance? Or maybe Rocky Horror? But that might be too scary for her...we'll see. I'll get Mercedes and Kurt to think of something.

4. I've really got to stop looking at Artie during this. Queen is one of my favorite groups, and the lyrics just speak exactly what you're trying to say. And I know that Artie knows I love him as a friend, but he doesn't know further. And I'd like to keep it that way for right now thank you very much. Just keep avoiding looking, keep avoiding looking...damnit. I looked.

5. I'm so glad Artie made me join Glee. I mean, it's completely dsyfunctional with all us misfits, but that's what makes it perfect. There are a few of us with similar interets, but please, we have jocks mixing with the kids they used to slushie. What kind of biizarre universe is this? I'll tell you. It's an incredible place where we fit because of who we are, not _what_ we are.

* * *

Hope it was worth the wait :)!


End file.
